


Love Me Tender

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, tone deaf!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: In the other room, the four of them who were sitting and talking, rubbing their full stomachs could only cringe and swoon at their dear boyfriend who’s voice cracked and splintered with every note. John was no Elvis. Quite far from the legend. But there was something utterly adorable about his squawking. How unhindered and happy it was.





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
Anon asked:you know what? tone deaf john sounds about right, so why not write about it?! just johnny boi singing to himself and the boys hearing him and joining along uwu

John was in the kitchen, washing the dishes from the dinner the four of them had just ate. His foot was tapping against the tile, hip bouncing, head bobbing as the radio serenaded him with oldies.

As he scrubbed a cup, he couldn’t help but to sing along to an Elvis song.

“_Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill, for my darling I love you and I always will,_” he crooned or more exactly, he crowed, his voice warbling and snapping. Not that John cared. He wasn’t performing for anybody but himself. 

He rinsed the cup, moving onto a plate.

“_Love me tender, love me long. Take me to your heart, for it’s there that I belong and will never part,_” he continued, his pitch anywhere but where it needed to be.

In the other room, the four of them who were sitting and talking, rubbing their full stomachs could only cringe and swoon at their dear boyfriend who’s voice cracked and splintered with every note. John was no Elvis. Quite far from the legend. But there was something utterly adorable about his squawking. How unhindered and happy it was.

Freddie found himself humming along to John, his cheeks burning with how adorable their youngest sounded. Brian soon joined in, his fingers tapping against his knees to the slow sway of the song. Roger joined last, of course, humming a whole octave above the rest. And of course, the three of them harmonized, as they always did, John struggling to even keep an even tone from the kitchen.

Eventually, all four of them were singing loudly, John blushing furiously when he heard his boyfriends provide him with vocal back up for his sub par singing. 

“_Love me tender, love me dear. Tell me you are mine, I’ll be yours through all the years, ‘till the end of time,_” They all sang, John’s voice peeking in and out of the harmony, wavering and rippling, but nonetheless firm and content.

John finished the last dish just as the song ended, wiping his hands and walking to the living room, his face pink. “A man can’t have some privacy in here?” he asked jokingly.

“Not when you sing like the choir leader of the angels, lovely boy!” Freddie said.

“Is it a crime to sing along with you boyfriend?” Brian said.

“You sound like the world’s cutest dying seal,” Roger added.

John squinted at the last remark.

“Hush, Rog. C’mere, Deacy. We have so much to learn from you,” Freddie said, making grabby hands at the bassist. John snorted, but complied, curling up with some difficulty on Freddie’s lap.

“Sing us another song, Maestro,” Brian pleaded, snuggling up to Freddie’s side. 

“Yeah, sing ABBA,” Roger said, grinning, nuzzling up on Freddie’s other side.

As John nestled into Freddie’s chest, he smirked, mumbling, “Sorry. I only sing for a check.”

The four of them burst into giggles, Roger mussing up John’s hair. There was something funny about 3 vocalists falling in love with a tone deaf man. It kept them very _very _humble.


End file.
